The witch and the warlock
by Winter Twlight
Summary: LelouchC.C. He knew of his growing affections for C.C, but it was only after he had glimpsed her painful past did Lelouch confront those feelings of his. Rated: M for lemon contents.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Title: The witch and the warlock**

**Pairing: Lelouch/C.C**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Lemon content. If it offends you, it's not too late to click the 'back' button.**

'Lelouch,' she whispered, shaking him by the shoulders. When the raven-haired boy didn't respond, C.C started to panic. 'Lelouch…' she whispered again, this time in a harsher tone.

Lelouch groaned a little, before cracking open an eyelid. 'What's it this time?' he mumbled in annoyance. For a second he thought he saw C.C's face brightened before it reverted to its usual stoic expression. It must have been his imagination.

'It's nothing.' C.C turned away.

'You wouldn't wake me if it's nothing.' Lelouch muttered.

C.C opened her mouth and closed it again; there was an uncomfortable pause.

'When I saw your face, for a moment I thought you… passed away.' She answered quietly. Lelouch's sleeping expression was very different from his waking disposition. It was serene, without a trace of his usual cynicism or burdened with his unending guilt.

'You would have felt it by our contract, witch.'

Lelouch have always felt it. The contract binds him to C.C in ways he couldn't express in mere words. C.C said nothing. She then turned away and left.

Lelouch tried to rise, and cursed when a sharp pain shot up from his left arm. A makeshift bandage was shoddily wrapped around the wound but it'll do; the wound wasn't serious and the blood had already dried.

'_That's right. Suzaku fired first and the bullet grazed my arm. There was a blinding flash and …'_

That was all he could recall. Lelouch blinked, his eyes adjusting to his surrounding. Stalactites hung on the ceiling, and he could hear the distant squeak of bats and trickle of falling water. He was in some sort of underground cavern. There was a crudely-made bowl filled with water. It called to attention how parched his throat was. He gulped it down hastily and wiped his mouth. It wasn't exactly clean, but it refreshed him nonetheless. Lelouch then half-staggered half-walked after C.C.

...And promptly collapsed on his knees. A dizzy spell hit him and his vision wavered. Lelouch slumped down half-unconscious and waited for C.C to return; unaware of how many hours had passed by.

- - - - - - - - - -

C.C returned with some edible fruits and nuts. They spoke little during meals, mainly talking about the current grim situation. He was relieved to hear that Nanaly wasn't in immediate danger.

Lelouch felt his strength gradually regaining, his mind clear. He paced slowly up and down, plotting his next few steps.

The night was chilly. Lelouch ran his palms over his arms in an attempt to keep warm. This action of his wasn't missed by C.C.

She encircled her arms around his slender shoulders, and lay against him.

'I am cold.' she stated.

That action broke his train of thought. Lelouch turned, and his heart tri-hammered when he realized the proximity between their faces. What he had intended to say vanished from his mind like a trivial dream. He noticed that he had been gazing at her soft pink lips, and was reminded of the time where C.C stole a kiss from him in Gawain cockpit.

Lelouch had never openly admitted it; he enjoyed those little times where they would exchange witty remarks at each other. In the past few months, the Britannian youth had been aware of his growing affections for the enigmatic girl, but had brushed it aside into the back of his head. However, when memories of C.C's painful past flashed across his mind, he felt every pain of hers, stabbing into his black heart. And this spoke volumes, considering it came from a person who had barely any conscience left. It was then he understood his feelings for C.C were genuine.

Before he knew it, the Britannian prince asked,

'May I kiss you, C.C?'

C.C blinked in surprise, it was a question that she thought Lelouch would never ask. He sounded a bit frail; his fingers clasping her shoulders trembled.

'Yes.' she nodded.

She felt Lelouch's finger tightened around her shoulder. C.C closed her eyes and leaned forward. The gap between their lips shrank and dissipated to nothing. Lelouch pressed his lips against those of C.C. It was a light kiss – far from being called passionate. Her lips were soft and cool; the Britannian youth felt a sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He held the kiss, pushing back C.C's lime-green hair with his palms and cradled her head.

C.C gave a soft sigh of contentment, parting her lips slightly. Lelouch stole this opportunity to plunge his tongue past his lips, dipping into her mouth easily.

'Mmph-'

It felt awkward for her as Lelouch's hot tongue began to lash around within her mouth, probing every line and depth. As her tongue tries to pull away, Lelouch wrapped his around her. Unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do, C.C flicked her own tongue tentatively against the intruder. Soon enough, she found herself returning the kiss, their tongues curling and massaging each other, like a choreographed dance. She encircled his waist with her thin arms and they melted into an embrace. It was completely different from the gentle kiss shared before.

Lelouch didn't know how long he stayed like that; his chest burning for oxygen.

_Interesting how a tongue touching another tongue could generate such pleasures. Maybe it's because the tongue is so close to the brain?_

Lelouch disengaged from the kiss, panting for breath. 'C.C …'

As natural as if she was taking off her cap, C.C unfastened some buckles and proceeded to remove her strait jacket. It fell from her lithe frame like flowing water, disappearing without a sound.

'WH-what are you doing, C.C?'

'Are you planning to stop after going so far?' C.C answered in a clipped tone, eyeing Lelouch's pronounced bulge.

Lelouch glanced down and gave a startled choke. He instantly composed himself, regaining his natural confidence.

C.C continued in a pompous voice. 'Of course it's not like I wan-.'

She didn't finish her sentence. Lelouch closed the distance and kissed her passionately once more. All the while not breaking the contact of lips, Lelouch lowered C.C into a lying position on his cape. Unlike most other females, C.C was wearing a revealing, white leotard instead of bra and panties. Lelouch reached around C.C's back and undo the last buckle with relative ease, revealing her well-rounded, firm breasts. The hardness in his pant ached almost painfully as he rolled her leotard down over her curvy hips and smooth, white thighs. C.C raised her legs, making the job easier for Lelouch. He dropped the leotard on the ground.

He had always been aware that C.C was attractive in a theoretical sense. He had seen her unclothed once while he was cleaning her wounds after the battle of Narita. It didn't arouse him then.

But seeing C.C sitting shyly on the cape waiting for him to proceed, the way she held her hands over her womanhood accentuating her breasts.

It felt worlds apart.

C.C looked so adorable. It was driving his hormones wild. Never taking his eyes off C.C, Lelouch hastily fumbled to undo his shirt, tossing clothing out of the way, not caring where they landed.

'I want all of you, C.C.' Lelouch pinned her down and whispered into her ear.

As if it was the most natural thing, Lelouch nuzzled his lips against C.C's jaw line, planting soft kisses down her neckline, briefly stopping every once in a while to nibble at her velvety pale skin, eliciting an involuntary moan from C.C. The feathery butterfly kisses trailed down her collarbones and moved towards the cleft of C.C's ripe breast.

C.C's pale skin was without any blemish, scars, or imperfections. With her inhuman regenerative abilities, Lelouch was intrigued on why a trident-shaped scar existed below her left breast. But he figured now wasn't the best time to ask.

C.C trembled as Lelouch's hand began a slow caress, before kneading her ripe breast in his palm. She had to contain a gasp when he took her stiff right nipple into his mouth, flicking at it in gentle yet firm licks. Short vibrations ran through her body, and they heightened as Lelouch's free hand came down to her other mound. He fondled C.C's other nipple, capturing it between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing and applying pressure, tugging them upwards while squeezing.

C.C encircled her arms around Lelouch. Instinctively, she raked her fingernails against his back, in which he made a curious grunt-like sound. Piqued, C.C tried it once more, only to have Lelouch counter with a playful bite on her nipple, eliciting a louder moan from her.

'I didn't expect you be talented in the area of pleasuring a woman.' C.C said indifferently, despite her incongruously flushed face.

'I've read one or two romance novels before.' Lelouch replied.

Lelouch descended lower, stroking C.C's toned stomach in circles before it ran down to the arc of her crotch. A random thought wondering how C.C keep in shape with all that pizzas she had been eating popped up in his mind, and he quickly dismissed it.

Lelouch spread C.C's legs apart and held on firmly when she reflexively tried to close it. He stared at C.C's womanhood, her delicate soft pink petals flared wide with arousal and glistening with wetness, her prominent clitoris easily seen. She could smell her musky love scent in the air and knew that Lelouch must be able to smell it too. C.C's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

'Ha, you're actually capable of such a facial expression!' Lelouch chuckled to himself.

'Don't… tease me.' C.C lifted her head to look at Lelouch who was smirking at her from between her legs. 'After all, I am a – ahh.'

Her head crashed back down on the cape as Lelouch plunged his hot tongue into C.C's most sacred region. Louder moans echoed out of C.C, as he licked and delved at her silky innards. More of her inner juices leaked out from the depths of her womanhood, and before she knew it, she was arching her back, her hips bucking against Lelouch's mouth, desperate for more contact with his intrusive licks and darts. C.C ran her long fingers through Lelouch's long midnight hair and held his head down, impeding her lover from escaping.

But the Britannian youth wasn't done. Using both of his thumbs, Lelouch separated the cerise folds, his mouth resting upon the root of C.C's pleasure, the clitoris.

Lelouch began to lick and suck at the highly-sensitive organ, occasionally grazing it with his teeth. C.C gripped the creases of the cape, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out, but the fight was not going her way.

A weak cry of 'Lelouch!' escaped her lips.

She proceeded to wriggle and thrash. Tears sprung up, and C.C squeezed her eyes shut. She was very close to release. Unable to control herself any further, her internal gates burst open, and her sex contracted with pleasure, her essence flowing forth.

C.C collapsed limply onto the cape, tingling from the orgasm, her body covered in a shiny sheen of her own sweat.

Lelouch lifted his face from between C.C's shaking thighs and licked his lips, tasting her essence. The Britannian youth crawled back up along C.C's body, playfully placing kisses along her abdomen, breasts and neckline. His actions ended as he reached C.C's lips, generously kissing her, filling her mouth with the unique taste of her own essence.

It was time.

He positioned himself between C.C's legs, lining the head of his erected member with her sodden opening. He sheathed himself into her.

'Ahh…' C.C shook in discomfort. She could feel her bands of muscle stretching to accommodate his girth as she accepted him smoothly. All the way inside her.

Lelouch groaned in pleasure.

She was so tight… so warm… so soft inside.

He could feel her walls pulsating around his member - it was ecstatic. He was already on the verge of orgasm without even moving. He started thrusting carefully.

C.C's excitement started to rise again, along with the dampness that was seeping from her womanhood already.

Lelouch increased the tempo of his penetration. Subsequent to that, C.C's lithe arms enveloped him, the breath being knocked out of her with each and every push.

They stared at each other, both unable to control the passion that they felt for the other. Again, their lips locked once more for a desperate kiss. Out of reflex, C.C's legs wrapped around Lelouch's lower back - causing him to force more pressure onto her own sodden opening.

As the rhythm of his penetration hit the zenith, Lelouch's mind blank out from the intense pleasure. Every muscle of his body tensed, he spurted deeply inside her. C.C broke off their kiss and cried out. Slowly, the tempo of Lelouch's thrust came to a stop and so did the rocking of C.C's hips, dying out together with the orgasm.

Lelouch then lay beside her, both of them panting breathlessly. The Britannian prince smiled faintly. He held her hand, fingers interlocking. She reached her other hand out and stroked his cheek tenderly. Seemingly as emotionless as ever, she looked different to him now, somehow contented.

'...Lelouch?' C.C said tiredly.

C.C's golden eyes met Lelouch's eldritch ones, and she saw in their depths: desire and need. She glanced down and her eyes flickered in surprise. His member was standing firmly to attention once again. She felt a fresh stirring within her loins.

Lelouch placed his hand on the gentle swell of her hips. 'Hmm… my body… still seem to want you.' he said, almost as if he was embarrassed.

As C.C moves to pull back, she got down on all four – just like a cat. And her posture jumped out to Lelouch's mind.

'Hold that position.' it sounded more like a command than a request.

C.C complied with a curious look.

Lelouch positioned himself behind her, and entered.

'Wait… ah – stop, not from behind'. C.C collapsed on her elbows, her toes curls up as if resisting the shock.

'It would be boring if we did the same thing.' the Britannian youth replied with mirth.

Penetration this time round was smoother, her contractions pulling him deeper. There was a sound of wet flesh meeting as Lelouch began to slide back and forth inside her. With every thrust, more juice trickled down C.C's shapely thighs.

C.C's unblemished back was like a field of virgin snow; Lelouch couldn't resist running his fingers down its curve. Reaching forth, he grasped her breasts rather roughly and squeezed, the soft flesh bulging from between his fingers. C.C gave a surprised yelp.

Fire raced up his spine and assailed his brain. The pleasure was preventing him to think coherently. Lelouch quickened his thrusting, hammering into C.C almost ruthlessly. He held his hand around her curvy hips for support.

'No – not… so… wild.' a ragged gasp punctuated every word of hers. C.C clutched fistfuls of the cape as Lelouch continued his relentless assault.

The grip she had on him contracted, her climax was approaching closely as it was for Lelouch. As his last few thrusts reached the apex, C.C clamped down onto him and both reached their blessed release. C.C muffled a cry as her orgasm tore through her body.

Lelouch collapsed limply beside C.C and held her close, feeling her warm and petite body against him. Neither one said anything; rather, they let themselves enjoy this rare moment of tranquillity. And at that moment – Lelouch realized he had found his happiness with C.C.

**The End**

**Author's note: This is my third lemon work, and I found this piece rather difficult to write. I wanted to add a scene with Lelouch calling C.C by her real name but I am afraid my guess might be wrong. Hints: her name has four syllabuses and it's a rather common British name.**

**And if Code Geass season 2 doesn't come out soon enough, I am planning to write a sequel fanfic. Until then, ja ne!**


End file.
